Is this wrong?
by LadyCris
Summary: "Beth, is it wrong?" "What is wrong?" "This. You and me. Us" The cop took the housewife's right hand and made it match with her own left hand. Palm against palm. They fitted like it was their own oposite hand. Like a mirror, every centimeter of their skin was reflected in the hand of the other woman. - SoccerCop one shot.


Hi Clone Club! Here I am again with a SoccerCop fic, both detective and soccermom own my heart. Sorry for the possible mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

 _Disclaimer: Orphan Black or its characters aren't mine, just the idea of the story._

Enjoy!

* * *

"Beth, is it _wrong_?" Alison whispered loud enough for Beth to hear it. Something in her voice made her think that that was a serious question the other woman had been waiting to ask for a while.

Both soccermom and detective were cuddling lovingly in the sofa. They had been there for hours, but they could stay like that forever. The housewife was sitting between the cop's legs, her back leaning on Beth's chest and her arms around her tiny waist. Beth's chin resting softly on Alison's shoulder and their hands tangled over her belly.

" _What_ is wrong?" Beth asked, not understanding what her partner meant.

" _This_ " Alison answered pointing at Beth and then at herself "You and me. _Us_ "

"Oh" The cop got it. Or so she thought.

"You know, we are-" Alison started, not finishing the sentence as if it was clear enough.

"Both women?" Beth guessed.

"No!" Alison exclaimed horrified. She almost jumped out the sofa "Oh, God, Beth" She took her hand to her chin, that characteristic gesture she did almost all the time and Beth loved so much "Do you really think I feel insecure dating a woman?" She couldn't help but laugh at her lover.

"What's so funny?" The cop asked "I thought you-"

"Come on, Beth, the homophobic suburban housewife stereotype is quite old fashioned" Alison told her "I like women. Like, a lot"

"Ok, I get it" She said with a smile, relieved that it wasn't that "Then what do you mean?"

"I can't believe you don't know it" Alison said with exaggerated disbelief.

"Don't play with me Mrs Hendrix" Beth warned her pressing her arms around the other woman's waist a little bit tougher.

"For God's sake, we are clones, Beth!" Alison exclaimed waving her hands in the air, trying to express how big the deal was.

Silence followed the _C word_. It always did. For a while neither of them moved or said a word.

After a few minutes, Beth took the initiative. She put her hands on Alison's shoulders and forced her to turn around so they could be sitting face to face. Slowly, she took the housewife's right hand and made it match with her own left hand. Palm against palm.

They fitted like it was their own oposite hand. Like a mirror, every centimeter of their skin was reflected in the hand of the other woman.

What a pair of narcissists thew were, weren't they? They had practically fallen in love with themselves.

But it wasn't that simple. Not at all.

Because Alison's hands were soft and delicate like porcelain, carefully cared-for and hydrated, while Beth's were tough and rough plagued with corns as a result of the daily gun holding. While Alison's nails showed a perfect manicure, wine red colored, like the one she loved to have a glass of every night; Beth's were half bitten as she couldn't help herself to do it when she was craving for some drugs during work.

So _similar_ and yet so _different_.

"We are not the same person, Ali" Beth assured softly caressing the other woman's cheek with her free hand "I know what I feel. It's real. I love you and there's nothing wrong about it"

Alison looked at her lover and smiled genuinely. She flexed her fingers and entangled their hands.

Of course they weren't the same person, what a silly thing to think.

Every time they had a date Beth had the annoying habit of eating the dessert before finishing the main dish, something Alison couldn't stand. She also preferred white wine, when obviously red one was way better.

The cop had lots of tickles on her foot, something Alison would get advantage of every time she could, whereas there was no way Beth could made her laugh like that. She just had to start singing though, and Alison would start crying with laughter. Singing wasn't linked to genetics, that was sure.

The soccermom knew the detective's body like it was her own, but it wasn't, because every time they saw each other naked she would discover something knew. Caressing every inch of her skin while they made love was a pleasure she fully enjoyed. And one she wanted to keep experiencing the rest of her life.

The more she get to know her, the more differences she found between them. And the more she adored her.

They weren't the same person because every time she looked into Beth's eyes she didn't see herself but the person she loved. Her _other half_.

They were nothing alike. Alison was day and Beth was night, and one can't exist without the other.

After all, opposites _do_ attract.

"You are right. You are _damn right_ " Alison admitted quoting those words Beth loved to say. The other woman grinned and she could felt the butterflies in her stomach just because of the way she was looking at her " _God_ , and I love you so much"

She desperately needed to feel her closer. As their legs between them were and obstacle, Alison opened them and, moving closer, wrapped them around Beth's waist. Just a few inches apart, their breathes synchronized. The detective held the soccermom's face between her hands and shortened the distance that separated their lips. Alison gladly helped her to make it quicker wrapping her arms around Beth's neck.

And they kissed, deeply and passionately, becoming just one.

Nothing about that was _wrong_.

* * *

This is it! Hope you've liked it. Feel free to leave your opinion in reviews, it would be very apreciated.

Thank you for reading and see you soon!


End file.
